The Consequences of Being Alone
by TheMidnightEclipse
Summary: Centered around OC for about the entire one-shot Mystery is left home alone, great right? Not. What happens when strange things happen? Will she make it out alive? This will not end well. Horror one-shot!


**Razhbash! (hello in Kurdish) So, I was with my sister (a.k.a. Sapphire) and she showed me this story that she wrote. I thought it was awesome, and asked if I could take it and make it into a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic. She said yes, so yeah. All credit goes to her! I am only changing the characters and some dialogue. Please enjoy this story, and make all reviews to my sister for this awesome plot!**

**Disclaimer: Why do you guys think I own Sonic and co.? It's stupid, just know they are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team. Okay? I only own my OC.**

**(P.S. There is only ONE official Sonic character in this story. It's going to center around the OC for almost the entire story) **

It was a sunny day in Mobius. Mystery, a white hedgehog, hopped out of bed and raced down the stairs. Her dad was in the kitchen reading a newspaper. She greeted him and took a seat at the table, where toast was happily waiting to be devoured.

"Mystery, I am going on a business trip for two weeks, are you okay with being here alone?" he suddenly asked.

"Of course I am dad; I'm 15, remember?"

He pretended to be surprised, "What? My daughter, 15? Oh, time goes by so fast."

Mystery chuckled at his little joke. He got up, "I'll be leaving this afternoon."

She nodded her head in agreement and went to the living room couch. Flopping down, Mystery grabbed her journal and opened to the nearest blank page. She got out a pen and thought for a second. An idea suddenly hit her, and soon her pen was dancing across the page, writing words along with it.

When she was done, she looked at her new found poem. It wasn't much, just three lines, but it _was _a haiku. They're supposed to only be three lines long.

_You have seen me cry,_

_You have heard my precious weeps,_

_So why don't you help?_

She sighed and closed her 'Poem Collection Journal' and placed it on the table. It was weird, despite her life, she always wrote depressing poems. Most of them ended in death. She laid her back on the couch and closed her eyes.

Afternoon came much earlier then Mystery expected, and soon her father was out the door. Most teens would throw a party when their parents were away, but that wasn't the case with Mystery. She liked being alone, so this was a great opportunity for peace. "What to do, what to do?"

She sat thinking of ways to entertain herself. Finally, she pulled out her mp3 and looked through her selection. She chose one song and laid back down.

_Nightmare!_

_Now your nightmare comes to life._

_Dragged you down below_  
_Down to the devils show_  
_To be his guest forever_  
_Peace of mind is less than never_

_Hate to twist your mind_  
_But God ain't on your side_  
_An old acquaintance severed_  
_Burn the world your last endeavor_

_Ashes is burning_  
_You can smell it in the air_  
_Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)_

_So stand in line while banging numbers in your head_  
_You're now a slave until the end of time_

_Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning, pull the trigger_

_You should have known_  
_The price of evil_  
_And it hurts to know that you belong here_  
_Yeah_  
_Oooooooh_  
_It's your fucking nightmare_  
_While your nightmare comes to life_

_Can't wake up in sweat_  
_Cause it ain't over yet_  
_Still dancing with your demons_  
_Victim of your own creation_

_Beyond the will to fight_  
_Where all that's wrong is right_  
_Where hate don't need a reason_  
_Love is self-assassination_

_You've been lied to_  
_Just to rape you of your sight_  
_And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)_

_So sedated as they medicate your brain_  
_And while you slowly go insane they tell ya_  
_"Given with the best intentions, help you with your complications"_

_You should have known_  
_The price of evil_  
_And it hurts to know that you belong here_  
_Yeah_  
_No one to call_  
_Everybody to fear_  
_Your tragic fate_  
_Is looking so clear_  
_Yeah_  
_Oooooooh_  
_It's your fucking nightmare_

_Fight (Fight! ). not to fail (fail! )_  
_Not to fall (fall! )_  
_Or you'll end up like the others_

_Die (Die! ), die again (die! )_  
_Drenched in sin (sin! )_  
_With no respect for another_

_Down(Down! ), feel the fire(fire! )_  
_Feel the hate(hate! )_  
_Your pain is what we desire_

_Lost (Lost! ), hit the wall (wall! )_  
_Watch you crawl (crawl! )_  
_Such a replaceable liar_

_And I know you hear their voices_  
_Calling from above_  
_And I know they may seem real_  
_These signals of love_  
_But our life's made up of choices_  
_Some without appeal_  
_They took for granted your soul_  
_And it's ours now to steal_

_As your nightmare comes to life_

_You should have known_  
_The price of evil_  
_And it hurts to know that you belong here_  
_Yeah_  
_No one to call_  
_Everybody to fear_  
_Your tragic fate_  
_Is looking so clear_  
_Yeah_  
_Oooooooh_  
_It's your fucking nightmare_

The song ended and she took the buds out of her triangular ears. She looked out the window and saw the mail-man leaving her house. Sighing, she got up and walked out the door.

She went to the mail box and pulled out the white envelopes. "Bills," she muttered.

She started walking back when a rustle came out of nowhere. "Huh?" She looked around. Another rustle came. "Who's there?" No answer. She was about to walk inside when a gust of wind ran right by her. "What the?"

_Just go inside, Mystery._ She opened up her front door, trying to convince herself it was all okay. But for some reason, she knew she was lying.

Once inside, she went back to her oh-so comfy couch. She then tried to go to sleep, but her mind was to wrapped up on her experience earlier.

It took an hour, but she finally fell asleep. That doesn't mean it was pleasant.

_Mystery was in a pitch black room. She couldn't see a thing, not even her hands. A loud creaking noise filled the air, and she instantly looked up. There was nothing there, at least until Mystery found two crimson red eyes looking at her. She gasped and stepped back in fear. The eyes came closer; they had a look of evil in them._

_She tried to open her mouth, but it, for some odd reason, didn't want to. 'Leave me alone!' she thought in her head._

_Of course, it didn't listen. The two eyes just kept coming closer; holding something shiny in what she guessed was their hands. The shiny thing caught her interest, and she tried to look closer, backing up each time it came an inch closer. She heard an evil snarl and craned her neck upward. The figure held the shiny thing up to her face, and that's when she realized what it was. A gun._

_Her voice somehow came back, and she let out a painful shriek. The figure wrapped its hands around her throat, and pushed her to a wall. She gagged, trying to find air. The figure (which she assumed was a male) let out an eerie laugh. The hands gripped her fragile neck tighter. _

_She couldn't breathe, think, move, or speak. She was helpless. Tears brimmed up her eyes; she let them fall, not like it mattered. The man (she was now dead positive of its gender from the laugh) looked at the gun. It gripped it tighter, but also reached behind their back, and pulled out a long silver dagger. Mystery's eyes widened, scared to death. It now had two weapons in one hand, but dropped one. She assumed it was the gun._

_Her guess was proved right as a sharp pain was put through her chest. Another shriek escaped her lips. Her body was dropped to the ground, useless. The figure bent down and picked up the gun it dropped earlier. He stood back up and pointed the gun towards her, "Sayonara."_

_There was a gunshot, nothing more, except an evil laughter._

"AHHH!" Mystery's eyes instantly flew open, and she sat up. Sweat was pouring down her forehead and her breathing was heavy. "Just a dream, just a dream."

She laid back down and looked at her mp3. _Music should do me some good._ She reached out her hand and looked through the selections. "Happy songs, happy songs," she muttered to herself quietly. "Aha! Found you!"

She clicked on the song and closed her eyes; the song bringing her mind to peace.

_Waking up I see that everything is okay_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down, I look around around, and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place_

_So safe not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm_

_I belong_

_I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry!_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Makes you wanna cry!_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Please don't go away_

_'Cause I need you now!_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by (It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry)_

_This innocence is brilliant (It's so beautiful, it's so beautiful!)_

_It hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now! (It makes me wanna cry)_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

The song ended, and Mystery felt a bit better, but she was still crept out about the nightmare. It felt so real, the dagger going through her, she felt it. She shuddered at the memory and got off the couch. She went in the bathroom and splashed water on her face.

She then went into her room, and flipped down on her bed. She yawned deeply, and her eyes were half open.

It was only a matter of seconds before she fell asleep, and this time it was peaceful.

Ze Next Day~ :3

Mystery's eyes opened, and she slowly rose out of bed; the nightmare lingered in the back of her head.

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

After eating some toast with jam (that was probably all she ate in the morning), she went into the living room. Mystery looked around, trying to spot her 'Poem Collection Journal'.

"Come on, I know I put it on the table. I always do!" she screamed. Mystery looked up from under the table after a sudden noise went past her ears. The sound was coming from the window. She looked at the lone open window, and right under it was her journal. "Oh, how convenient. Still don't know how it got there."

She picked up the journal as a small piece of paper fell out. Mystery gave it a curious glare before bending down and picking it up. She let out a 'hmm' sound and opened the letter. The handwriting was one Mystery didn't recognize; it was written in cursive and very delicate. Also, it was very small, so Mystery had to squint to read.

This poem is beautifully done. I see you have an interest in death. Do you want to die? I can happily arrange that, dear Mystery.

Mystery looked over the note again. Her eyes stopped at one part, '_Do you want to die? I can happily arrange that, dear Mystery'_

Mystery was surely crept out. Not only was the person sending her a _threat_, but they also knew her _name. _Speaking of which, how did they even get her poem? She locked the doors, and she surely would've heard someone come in. But now that she thought about it, she _did_ go into a real peaceful sleep last night. She let out a heavy sigh. _Why is it always innocent girls that have to have creepy people out to kill them when their parents are away? Why can't it be the people who deserve it?_

Mystery seriously felt like she was in a horror movie right now, and the suspense of what will happen next was killing her. She let out another sigh and went to her couch.

Once seated, Mystery pulled out the journal. Nothing came to mind and she just put it down.

***That Voice on Spongebob* 7 Hours Later**

It was currently 8:35 p.m. and Mystery was beyond bored.

Just when she thought she would die of boredom a noise came from the window; it sounded like the wind, which was weird since the window was closed. Mystery looked up from the couch and saw the window wide open. She raised an eyebrow, and got up to close it.

As soon as it closed the lights went off. "Huh? Funny there's no storm, so why did the power go off?" She figured to go down in the basement and turn the lights back on after getting her trusty flashlight, but then she stopped at the door to it. _Are you crazy? Let's think about this; yesterday there was that strange rustle, then today there was the note, the window opening, and the lights going off. You have to be an idiot if you think going in a basement is a good idea. Do you even _watch_ horror movies?_ Her thoughts were right, she'd have to be crazy to go down there. That was just like running around screaming, "Come kill me!"

"Guess I'm staying in the dark tonight. Eh, better than dying."

She sat on the couch with her flashlight, and randomly wiggled its light around the walls. She did just that until a few footsteps were heard. "Hmm?" She turned her head and pointed the flashlight around. Nothing. She shrugged and continued to be bored. _** CRASH!**_

Mystery instantly jumped off the couch and immediately dropped her flashlight. There in front of her were two crimson red eyes. She gasped before stepping back. Her thighs hit the table, and fear started rising. Her breathing became rapid as images of her nightmare came in mind.

Like the last time, the two eyes came closer. A hand came up, wrapping itself around her throat. It brought her close, "Where are they?" The voice was dark and smooth, yet harsh.

:"W-what?" Mystery was honestly clueless on what this guy was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about." His hand wrapped tighter and tighter, causing Mystery to gag.

"L-let me g-go! I have n-no idea wh-what the h-hell y-you're talking a-about!" she managed to get out.

He let out a growl and threw her across the room; causing Mystery to hit the wall and have the breath knocked out of her. "If you don't want to tell me, fine! But let me tell you this, you are going to regret it dearly."

"What are you going to do about it?" Mystery said, finally regaining her breath.

He let out an eerie laugh, "If you want to know, I guess I'll just show you."

_Shit..._ Mystery knew she was in trouble, _You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?_

The man walked closer to her before punching her stomach. She let out a gasp as blood came out of her mouth. He wrapped his hands around her throat, again, and pushed her to the wall. An evil grin came on his face, and he pulled out a long silver dagger.

Mystery's eyes widened, _Don't people say that sometimes dreams can... predict the future?_ Her fear raised about 1,000,000 percent. If that was true, she knew_ exactly_ what was going to happen next.

She was right.

The man drove the dagger through her; you could see it poke through her back. She shrieked as her body was dropped. Her breath became short, but she was still alive. The man took out a gun and pulled the trigger.

The bullet went straight through her left shoulder, causing it bleed immensely. It wasn't long before a pool of crimson-red blood formed around her. Her eyes lightly closed, heart slowing down. _I'm going to die._ There was no way around it, no one was there to help her.

The man let out another eerie laugh as he watched the blood pour out of her. He saw her eyes close_, _a sign she was dying. He let the lights the turn on, and revealed standing there was a black and red hedgehog.

Shadow smirked at his dirty work and left the room. Well, he almost did.

Before he stepped out of the living room, he saw the girls chest slightly rise and fall. _Damn, still alive._ He growled and looked around; his eyes fell on one thing, a rope. "Stupid girl leaving that lying around. As if I wouldn't use it."

He picked up the rope and went back to the living room. Shadow looked up and saw a fan. Thinking, he went and picked up Mystery. He placed her standing upright under the fan. There was about a foot in between them. "Perfect."

Shadow grabbed a table and brought it under the fan. He picked him self up and tied the rope on the fan. He tugged on it, making sure it was sturdy, before picking up Mystery and wrapping the rope around her neck. Shadow tied the rope and stepped down.

He then proceeded to pushing the table away, letting Mystery fall. She let out a gasp before she started gagging; looking for air. Then, her body fell limp. The smirk came up his face again. He left, satisfied with his work. _I'll come back for that man when we he get's back. Oh, to see the look on his face when he sees his daughter hanging there. He'll join her soon._

**ME IS DONE! Hehe, so how did you like it? It seems a little cliché to me, but it still is awesome. Remember my sister made the plot. The only thing I did was re-word it, add a little here and there, and change the ending. The rest is all hers! Sorry Shadow had so little appearance as a revealed person. Anyways, Shadow killing someone for no good reason and leaving them there, THAT IS SO HIM! Ahem, please feel free to make up the rest! That is, if you credit me. Also, leave in the review what YOU think Shadow wanted, there is no right or wrong answer. It could range from Chaos Emeralds to anything at all! Ah, it feels good to kill your main OC. Sayonara!**


End file.
